


True Love

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Chosen. Buffy reflects on her past lovers. Includes some description of her first time with Angel when she was seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Buffy Summers sat on the veranda sipping her tea while watching the sunset. She’d narrowly avoided running into Angel and Spike last night. She frowned. They were acting like jealous lovers rather than ex-lovers. She sighed. They’d stormed Rome determined to rescue her from the Immortal. Like she was some sort of damsel in distress rather than the Slayer. When she was younger, she would have found it romantic. But to the Slayer that had survived (well ignoring that she’d died a few times) seven years on the Hellmouth, it was just pathetic. Not to mention unnecessary as she wasn’t dating the Immortal.

She thought back to her first years in Sunnydale. Back when she believed that Angel was her true love. She’d given him everything, including her virginity. She’d filled pages upon pages of her diary about his perfect looks, his mysteriousness, his swoon-worthiness. She thought that their first and only time was perfect. I mean, Angel had lost his soul because he’d experienced that moment of perfect happiness. She snorted again. It wasn’t until much later that she’d realized that she’d not had an orgasm. She had nothing to compare it to as she’d never been into the self-pleasure thing. So as Angel grunted and thrusted and occasionally brushed a spot that felt sorta nice, she thought that was what sex was supposed to feel like. When he convulsed and came inside her, she thought since their love was so perfect and true that she must have come too. She was so young. Too young actually, but she wouldn’t admit that until after Sunnydale collapsed. She sighed. Wishing, silently of course because you never knew who was listening, that she could do things differently.

Sitting here in Rome, with an army of Slayers to help her defeat evil, a Council that served and supported the Slayers rather than tried to control them, and a lover that was generous, kind and not afraid of her strength, she wished that when she was younger that she hadn’t felt like a loser if she didn’t have a ‘man’. Man in quotes, because two of her former lovers were vampires, so no longer technically men. Maybe then her first time wouldn’t have consisted of a few desperate gropes before wet clothes were hastily shed for a few minutes of pelvic thrusting. Angel had tried to be tender and his first thrusts were slow and somewhat gentle, but he hadn’t gotten her wet enough. Had she not been the Slayer with her high threshold for pain, she would have cried out. Instead she grunted and gasped like she’d seen in the movies because she didn’t want him to think she was a child. Which she was. With over two hundred years of experience Angel should have been a remarkable lover. He should have at least given her an orgasm. Well, they say hindsight is twenty twenty. Whatever that means.

Her thoughts turned to her other lovers. Parker Abrams. She still can’t believe she fell for his lies. And his prick was so small, she doesn’t even remember feeling it inside her. Then there was Riley. Riley was sweet in the beginning. The well-mannered boy that her mother always hoped she’d find, except that he was hopped up on super soldier drugs. So they’d fucked like bunnies and she’d had her first of many orgasms. But he couldn’t deal with her being the Slayer. Not really. Everything with him was a competition and she had to pretend to be weak just to boost his ego. And the sex, well after a while she realized it was kinda mediocre.

She got up and added a bit of scotch to warm her tea as her thoughts turned to Spike. He was still a bit of a sore subject. At first she was all kinds of pissed at him when she’d heard that he had returned from the dead and hadn’t contacted her. But then, when she’d calmed down she realized that what they had was not the healthiest of relationships. The sex was certainly wilder than she’d ever experienced but that was Spike. He had this fucked up idea that ‘love will make you fight and shag and hate each other until you quivered but that you could never be friends’. That’s not love. She knew that now. She was still a little messed up about Spike but at least she can admit that now without getting so defensive.

She smiles as she hears her current love, her partner, her best friend, enter the patio and wrap his strong, warm arms around her. “Hello, Buffy.” She smiles as he holds her tightly to his chest and kisses her ear. She knows at last she’s found her true love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cotton_candy bingo prompt: Losing Virginity  
> Also used for gameofcards challenge on Livejournal with pairing of Angel/Buffy Summers


End file.
